Historically, claddings, wheel lips, bodyside moldings and other exterior trim components on automobiles have been attached using various clips, such as conventional “w-based” clips. An exemplary conventional connection system installation using such w-based clips includes an exterior component affixed to a sheetmetal panel by means of the w-based clip. The installation process generally includes drilling or punching a hole or slot in the sheetmetal panel and subsequent insertion and snap-fitting of wings of the w-based clip, which is installed onto the exterior component, into the hole. Thus far, the use of such w-based clips has provided an adequate means for securing various exterior components onto an automobile, as well as for securing various interior components within an automobile.
One drawback of this conventional connection system becomes apparent during automobile servicing involving the removal of components affixed using w-based clips. One apparent method of removing conventionally affixed components includes pressing the wings together, and removing the w-based clip in the direction opposite to its insertion direction. This method generally requires access to the w-based clip from behind the sheetmetal panel or behind the component into which the clip has been inserted. However, such access rarely is available.
An alternative method of removing conventionally affixed components includes the use of brute force by means of prying tools. This method, which is often the most widely employed to remove components utilizing w-based clips, frequently results in damage to the w-based clip, and/or the affixed components, such as, for example, the associated sheet metal panel. Due to cost related factors, damaged components are often scrapped and replaced with new components, which can significantly increase the cost of a routine repair.
It is apparent that, instead of a hole in the sheetmetal panel, a rectangular slot may be provided so that the w-based clip can be rotated during removal to avoid damage to the hole in the sheetmetal panel. However, this solution has drawbacks in that slots are significantly more expensive to punch compared to holes, and access behind the sheetmetal panel is still needed to facilitate removal of any affixed components.
Various prior-art component connection devices and techniques are known and disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,975,820; 5,217,337; and 4,778,320.
These prior-art references do not provide an adequate means of component separation without the resulting damage to the attachment means and/or the components themselves. These prior-art references also disclose fasteners and the like including multiple elements which render the relatively complex designs thereof prone to failure and therefore unfeasible for use with automobile components.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a component connection and disconnection system, which provides fast component connection and removal capabilities, which is economically feasible to manufacture and utilize during installation of components in a fast-paced assembly line, and which efficiently and reliably enables repeatable installation and removal of components for servicing and the like.